<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【VD】维教授的摩托车润滑研究 by 709394</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28478634">【VD】维教授的摩托车润滑研究</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/709394/pseuds/709394'>709394</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Devil May Cry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, OOC, 道具普雷</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:07:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,445</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28478634</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/709394/pseuds/709394</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>一如既往的文不对题【<br/>极度OOC警告【</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry), VD - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【VD】维教授的摩托车润滑研究</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>原定是《家养大魔王》的后续，但是有很多设定BUG又没时间好好磨合圆回去，只能独立成篇了_(:з」∠)_<br/>本来是和某人换文的结果某人坑了我的嫂子文只好变成代打S评价的回礼了<br/>没错我很菜嘤嘤嘤</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　红墓公立大学办公楼大门外，一水儿的年轻女学生夹杂着几个男学生围着一个中年白发男性，洋溢着的青春活力一如他们的年龄。中年男性礼貌地微笑，公式化地打着招呼。</p><p>　　“教授，我开了家里的兰博基尼出来，你住在哪里，我们载你啊！”</p><p>　　“不用了，谢谢，小姐，我的弟弟会来接我。”</p><p>　　“啊，又是他接吗？可是，可是相比那辆超——夸张的摩托车，教授明明和SUV更配嘛！”</p><p>　　男人的笑容扩大了，微微弯腰凑近了她一点：“别让但丁听到，他会气炸的。”</p><p>　　女学生顿时脸都红透了，完全成为了点头机器。</p><p>　　旁边另一个男学生低声向同伴说：“可是教授弟弟那辆摩托车超帅气的！”</p><p>　　“但是维吉尔教授确实更适合文雅的轿车呢。”他的同伴摸了摸下巴，然后视线和其他所有人一起转向那阵由远及近的引擎轰鸣声。</p><p>　　红色的霸气改装摩托车上，另一个白发男人红衣翻飞，在所有学生自觉后退让开的门口空地上一个旋转急停，带起一片熟悉的惊叹。</p><p>　　“好了好了，女士们先生们，你们的恶魔教授要回家了。维吉尔？”</p><p>　　“啊，我的弟弟来了。”维吉尔重新直起身体，向但丁走去，“我以为你接送几次就腻了。”</p><p>　　“我总得看着你，别让你祸害这些年轻的生命，大魔王。”</p><p>　　一个年轻的声音从旁边喊了出来：“那你就是保护世界的救世主吗？”</p><p>　　所有人都笑了，包括但丁自己。但丁变魔法一样变出一朵玫瑰精准地丢给那个女学生，夸张地弯腰致意：“我不是救世主，但我的哥哥确实不是个好对象，姑娘们，小子们。这是真心话。”</p><p>　　“所以维吉尔教授是抛弃了很多女人吗？但是我不介意他上了我就跑哦！”</p><p>　　又是一阵哄堂大笑，还夹杂着男的女的“我也不介意”的声音。</p><p>　　但丁苦笑，然后后脑勺被阎魔刀的刀鞘敲了。</p><p>　　“演够了就上车，但丁。”维吉尔侧坐在但丁的摩托后座上，双手抱胸，还抱着他的阎魔刀，蓝色带小碎花的飘带微微翻翻飞。</p><p>　　“好，好。”但丁向学生们挥了挥手，轻轻一跳就上了车，在一片欢呼声中猛地冲出了学校。等车开出了学校，但丁语气严肃地向维吉尔重复，“你不准碰那些学生，我认真的。”</p><p>　　在他身后，维吉尔肆无忌惮地笑了。</p><p>　　“我说了，只要你听话，我就不会碰他们。”</p><p>　　阎魔刀消失在他手里，他侧着身揽住了但丁的身体，隔着薄薄的衣服轻车熟路地捏住了但丁一侧的乳环，注入了些许魔力。</p><p>　　乳环震动起来，迎面而来的风暂时挡住了它发出的嗡鸣。但丁在维吉尔捏住他乳珠搓揉的时候泄出一声呻吟，咬着牙低声：“别……回家之后随你便，别在这里……”</p><p>　　“我觉得这里就挺好。”维吉尔无情地说。他把另一侧的乳环也激活之后用魔力凝成了一根链接两个乳环的蓝色精致锁链，随后锁链猛地一收，紧紧地把两侧乳环拉在一起，几乎把整对乳肉都向中间拉聚拢了，衣服下藏着的乳头发涨拉长，要不是衣服是黑色，肉眼就能看到布料下那龌龊的形状和明显的震动。</p><p>　　“维吉尔！”但丁差点尖叫，车头剧烈地晃动了一下才堪堪稳住，“我还在开车！”</p><p>　　“那就开慢点。”维吉尔的声音低沉冷淡，“没有我的允许开到家了，我就在事务所门口的阶梯上操你。”</p><p>　　“操。”但丁感觉到维吉尔那可恶的手故意沿着他的胸腹向下，激活了他阴茎锁上的尿道堵。私密处不轻不重的震动让他呻吟出声，脑子乱成一片，“会碰到人的。”</p><p>　　“你自己想办法，恶魔猎人但丁。”维吉尔的声音一如恶魔本体，稍稍挪动身体，长腿一跨，就贴着但丁的身体跨坐在他后背。他的手伸进但丁的衣物里，叹息着感受但丁火热的身体，一手向上拉动锁着乳环的蓝色细链，一手向下握住了那被层层束缚、开始充血却无法冲破束缚的阴茎。</p><p>　　但丁窒息了一秒钟，然后勉力调用最后的理智转弯驶向无人区的树林中。</p><p>　　维吉尔轻轻哼着歌，按照自己喜欢的节奏和力道玩弄但丁的乳环和乳头，一点点数着束缚着弟弟性器的人造魔具阴茎锁上的金属质感束缚圈。那蓬勃的肉体散发着魔力的火热和繁殖力的气息，试图挣脱魔具的束缚，在束缚圈与束缚圈之间勉力挤出一小部分的自己，然后被维吉尔灵活修长的手指抚摸、按压、来回搓动。</p><p>　　但丁的呻吟像是被呛住了一样夹杂了咳嗽和喘息，不安的屁股和胸部每一次的扭动都落在维吉尔的掌控之中。他侧过头轻轻叼住弟弟的肩窝用牙齿研磨：“车要是停了或者翻了，我会让小逆卡巴拉让你一个星期下不了床。上次那个笼子你喜欢吗？”</p><p>　　“呜……不要……”但丁虚弱地坐在他的座驾上，手软得几乎扶不住握把，“……维吉……”</p><p>　　一声充满了欲望的轻笑，那双手离开了他的身体。然而但丁只咬紧了牙关，因为维吉尔在这种时候从来不做好事——他被托着大腿根坐到了兄长的大腿上，裤子悲惨地被撕掉裤裆，扯出他后穴里塞了将近一整天的逆卡巴拉的一截树枝。那截尚沾满了汁水的树枝蠕动着变成细长的长条，然后被维吉尔横着塞进了他的嘴里。但丁熟练而顺从地咬住了那根被当成口嚼的湿透了的树枝，微微眯着眼，在维吉尔将他的屁股对准自己粗长而非人的性器里缓缓放下时停止了呼吸。</p><p>　　那根原本比维吉尔的性器小上一圈的树枝是为了让他保持扩张随时可供使用的同时又不会过度刺激到对始作俑者的侵入变得钝感。于是现在但丁痛苦地感受着被彻底贯穿的同时，体内巨蟒随着自己摩托车驾驶的路上一切动作而动作。荒野树林中不平整的地面，偶尔露出的大块岩石，小溪流里的小块石头和伸出土地的数根。为了躲避障碍物而减速、转弯、侧身、被催促着加速——一切一切的动作完全在他被贯穿的体内复刻。而维吉尔，他的大魔头双生哥哥维吉尔，抱紧他的双手不仅将他固定在车上、钉在阴茎上、圈在怀里，还肆无忌惮地抓着他满手的乳肉摇晃，握住了被圈在小小阴茎锁里的性器，用力顶弄旋转，刺激着他的阴茎和尿道内部，同时也随着摩托的前进而不同幅度地遭受牵连。</p><p>　　多角度全方位的刺激让但丁渐渐失神。他咬着口嚼树枝，唾液无声地溢出嘴角，双眼的焦距勉力维持着，在持续的颠簸里被欲望追逐。渐渐他放纵自己不再坚持稳定地驾驶，任由摩托一定幅度的晃动，甚至开向一片持续大块岩石的地面，放任剧烈的上下震动甚至变成俯冲和撞击，在那一下下的冲击力中兄长的阴茎插得更深、尿道里的刺激更强烈、胀痛的胸部更激烈地被握紧和拉扯。</p><p>　　直到他呜咽着，闭上彻底失去焦距的双眼，在他自己的魔具摩托上、在他双生兄长的操纵里高潮。一片白光中，他脑子里最后的画面，是兄长种在房间花盆里小小的逆卡巴拉那摆动着的柔软树枝突然变成的狰狞刑具。</p><p>　　---</p><p>　　维吉尔圈着怀里的弟弟一个利落的翻身，稳稳地落在地上。他一点儿都没费心保住那具天天在弟弟胯下的魔具，可惜魔具不是随便能摔坏的，那东西看着势头不对自己飞快散回了魔力融回但丁身体里。</p><p>　　他那救世主情结的弟弟喘着气失了神，活像人类童话故事里被献祭给恶魔的处女，然而他的弟弟硬是活成了没有大英雄也不要大英雄救他的境地，一心只想用自己拴住成了大反派的哥哥。</p><p>　　维吉尔自然是不会客气的。他松手任由仍然神思恍惚的人类英雄恶魔克星跌坐在地，自己找了块干净的树根地坐下，后背往树后一靠。</p><p>　　“但丁，我说过什么的来着？”</p><p>　　“一……一个星期……”但丁喘息着，慢慢回过神来，“……不……不要……”</p><p>　　维吉尔笑了，一根蓝色的惟妙惟肖的玫瑰出现在手上：“我记得你那朵玫瑰给了……啊，苏珊·汤普森，可敬的农场女孩，家族史上唯一一个靠上了大学，还没毕业就在打工还贷款的学生。每周三下午的课下课之后都会陪她的朋友来等我下班。我记得她还挺喜欢你的。”</p><p>　　“维吉尔！”</p><p>　　维吉尔看向他。</p><p>　　但丁咬了咬嘴唇，跪爬了几步，凑到维吉尔身下。</p><p>　　“你只是想要我给你口交而已。”</p><p>　　“嗯哼。”</p><p>　　现任魔王岔开双腿，把依旧坚挺泛着蓝光的非人性器完全让给了但丁。</p><p>　　但丁注视着这根无数次折腾他的玩意儿，现在上面还沾满了他知道但是不想提的透明粘液。就这东西刚刚还在他的屁股里捣乱，一想到这个他就觉得肠道在莫名抽搐，一股热流漫了出来，也不知道有没有流到大腿上。</p><p>　　他低下头，直接整个含住了头部。那东西太大了，仅仅是顶端就几乎要占满他的口腔。幸亏他也熟悉维吉尔的喜好，他双手握住柱体，就着他自己的体液上下撸动，嘴里蓄满了唾液，舌头不停舔弄拍打略微柔软的顶端，舌尖轻轻钻研中心的凹孔。</p><p>　　维吉尔的双手放在了他的头上，但丁更卖力地撸动起来，同时开始不停地吸吮。头部，环状沟，坚硬带着缝隙的柱体——他像吸吮不会融化的冰棒的孩子那样吞吃着兄长的性器，尖尖的虎牙契进恶魔软甲的缝隙轻咬。他抬起眼睛，看着兄长银色非人的瞳孔一瞬间扩大又收缩，肯定地笑了。</p><p>　　维吉尔也笑了。</p><p>　　“好孩子。”他说，然后更多的魔力被注入进乳环和阴茎锁里。</p><p>　　但丁吸了一口气。乳环穿着他乳珠的部分开始细细地啃咬他乳珠里的肉，阴茎环更是向着他伸出了倒钩，小幅度地撕扯他的皮肉和尿道壁。细弱的电流流过被掌控的身体，与其说是疼痛不如说是难忍的麻痒，刺激得但丁几乎软成一滩充满饥渴的肉。生理性的泪水充盈了他的双眼，他放开咽喉，慢慢地用另一位半魔的阴茎撑开自己的喉咙。</p><p>　　维吉尔轻轻地叹息。“好孩子。”他重复，双手轻柔地梳理弟弟那头越来越长的细软头发，适时用力帮助弟弟吞得更深。他爱死了但丁跪在他胯下含着他阴茎的画面，就像他的弟弟终于向他臣服，变得乖顺而听话。</p><p>　　虽然他知道但丁永远不会变成那样。那是他弟弟的另一个本质，想要拥有就必须接受的另一部分。</p><p>　　于是他在但丁试图更深吞下他性器的时候跪起来，调整好但丁跪趴的姿势确保口腔和食道不再是别扭的直角而是更适合插入的钝角曲线，在但丁熟练而急切地扶着他的腰跨寻找好借力点的下一刻，按着但丁后脑勺，狠狠地捅穿了但丁的喉咙。</p><p>　　深喉那独特的像窒息又像水管被捣弄又像漏风的风琴一样的声音伴随着频繁而激烈的肉体拍打声划破了逐渐陷入的黑夜。维吉尔看着双生弟弟朦胧的充满水汽和欲望的双眼，目光变得深沉而霸道。他是我的，我的我的我的我的不准再离开，再恶劣再下流的手段都要留在身边——别的东西都没资格拥有他的弟弟！</p><p>　　为此他容忍世俗生活，容忍柴米油盐取代血雨腥风，容忍慢悠悠的平淡教师生活而不是重回魔界杀出斯巴达之子的名声。</p><p>　　他热爱但丁为他牺牲的一切仿若昨日被抛弃的疼痛得到了报复，病态的快感和病态的爱而他为此不惜飞蛾扑火。</p><p>　　哪怕他知道终有一天但丁的正义会把他烧成灰烬。</p><p>　　但丁的身体火热有力，同时灵活又柔软。他下意识地握住自己的喉咙，然后那让彼此双方都清晰体会到的撑开喉管的感觉一次次碾过手心和性器。维吉尔低吼着，又快又重又深地抽送，每一次都抽出喉咙，再整根插入直到柔软的嘴唇抵住耻骨。那感觉太好，但丁喉咙传来的咕哝声太美妙，微微上翻的失神眼睛太可爱，维吉尔越发凶狠地按住但丁的脑袋往胯下送。</p><p>　　我不会让你离开我。</p><p>　　维吉尔重重地撞进但丁的食道里，属于半魔兄长那亮蓝色的浓稠精液持续灌进弟弟的胃里，激得弟弟身周亮出了红色的魔力火星，然后被蓝色的魔力火星压制住。维吉尔眯着眼，好一会儿只是享受着灌满弟弟的快感，然后抽出阴茎，把余下的带着强烈魔力特征的精液抹在弟弟脸上，浇在头上、身上。</p><p>　　红色的魔力火星消失了，只剩下纯粹的蓝色。魔人形态被强制刺激出来，但丁倒在地上，红色的柔软的魔人肉体赤裸地展露，在胸前耀眼火光最亮的位置，一只镶嵌着两颗散发蓝色魔力光芒的精致魔力核的银蓝色带齿珠子死死陷在里面，有生命一样不停地咀嚼那流动着光芒的软肉，激起一阵阵反抗似的红色魔力流光。原本闭合的下体被同样镶嵌蓝色魔力核的银蓝色魔具撑开，红色岩浆似的体液缓缓流出，上方魔力核所在的小巧笼子死死压制住试图放出的魔人阴茎，顶端的小孔被深深埋入了魔具的分支。</p><p>　　那是维吉尔的魔具，维吉尔亲手打造，灌注了维吉尔的魔力，只有维吉尔才可以控制的东西。他费尽心思机关算尽，事后还放任但丁狠狠打了他一顿，于是他终于再也不用担心但丁会不会被别的人骗走。</p><p>　　终于但丁只能和他上床。</p><p>　　他熟练地掰开但丁双腿，把那仍然流着精液的性器挤进淌着岩浆的入口。几乎失去意识的但丁含糊地呻吟，软弱的腿被高高举着，魔人化的爪子生理性地痉挛着抠抓地面。维吉尔把他的腿搭到手臂上，抓起但丁的胯骨狠狠地顶弄。原本被魔具撑开的缝隙无情地破成了巨大的圆，堪堪挤到了仅剩的角质化保护皮肤。那是维吉尔留下的痕迹——当初捅破这层角质化皮肤的时候但丁痛得咬掉了他肩膀的一块肉，再后来就被频繁又剧烈的性行为打磨成了现在这样。</p><p>　　那层角质化皮肤也不再试图愈合到一起了，维吉尔对此很满意。他粗暴地操着他的弟弟，几乎把对方压得对折起来、压进地里。那双修长有力的双腿在他背后交叉，爪子也在他颈后收紧，他弟弟的脑子被他捅了出去又捅了回来，咬着牙在他耳边低声骂道：“操你的，维吉尔。”</p><p>　　带着恶魔血脉的混沌声线让维吉尔笑了起来，重重的抽插变成了又快又浅的折磨：“你想要怎么操我？”</p><p>　　“把你操哭然后逼着你喊爸爸。”但丁说完就后悔了，再看到维吉尔的眼神，“不不不，我只是……呜唔……只是开玩笑。”</p><p>　　“是么。”</p><p>　　维吉尔咧着嘴停了下来，但丁慌得拼命收缩自己的屁股试图通过吸吮贿赂哥哥的身体。不，维吉尔凑得更近了。他温柔地将但丁紧紧包裹着身体的翅膀从胸前解开，然后两支幻影剑如同钢钉一样将打开的翅膀钉在地面。但丁闷哼一声，无用地拍打翅膀激起一阵灰尘，看着他的哥哥将他从身上解了下来。那根巨大的、完全填满他的、极具存在感的性器在他面前一点一点抽了出来，带出了一股红蓝混色的浓稠体液。过度撑开的肉穴颤抖着张开，吞吐着空气，而维吉尔一招手，那根逆卡巴拉的树枝回到了他的手上，几次变形稳定在了粗大的根部链接一簇细小柔软又手臂长的形态上，那些细细的树枝张牙舞爪地舞动着，仔细看还能发现上面细小的倒刺。</p><p>　　但丁吞咽了一下。</p><p>　　“不，哥哥，不要……”</p><p>　　他撑起身体试图后退，挣脱翅膀上的幻影剑并不难，只要用力一点撕裂翅膀，然而维吉尔抓住了他挣扎的脚踝，把他拉了回来。</p><p>　　但丁死死盯着那个玩意儿，瞳孔不停地颤动。维吉尔哼笑着，将树枝缓缓靠近他的下体。</p><p>　　细小的树枝几乎立刻就涌了进去，挤占火热的内壁，倒刺在但丁的魔人生殖道上不停刮擦拉扯，越钻越深。但丁大叫着，无法动弹的膝盖窝颤抖着，直到那些细小的恶魔产物完全钻进了他的身体兴高采烈地开起了派对，粗大的底端死死地塞住他的下体，那一圈凹陷完美地卡住维吉尔那维持他下体入口打开的魔具。陷入他性器顶端细孔里的魔具同样开始了细细的频繁的抽插，维吉尔放开了他的脚踝，但丁几乎立马就开始在地上翻滚着嚎叫。</p><p>　　“我操你妈，维吉尔，我操你妈！！！”</p><p>　　体内的疼痛和麻痒又细又密，几乎像是有整整一窝蚂蚁在他的生殖道里爬行啃咬。身体反射性分泌的高温体液不停地浇灌试图杀死入侵的魔物，但是逆卡巴拉的等级太高了还被维吉尔用血喂过，在他那能杀死低等恶魔的体液里如同游泳的鱼，不仅更努力地折磨他，还在持续吸收体液里的魔力，变得更加强壮。那只是不停地刺激挑起他的欲望，却又空虚地、不满地只能吞吃自己的液体和空气。那些树枝太小了，无论他怎么收缩、痉挛、吸吮，一丁点被填满的感觉都没有，只有更深重的空虚和渴求。</p><p>　　维吉尔就站在那里，看着他的弟弟痛苦地哀嚎呻吟。胸前橘红色耀眼的魔力流开始变得黯淡，隐隐约约透出一丝紫色来。传奇恶魔猎人不顾形象地挣扎着，尖利的爪子试图抠挖下体将那魔树的一部分从身体里撕走，却在一阵强烈的蓝光下被同一主人的魔具爆发的魔力刺脱了手。只要他的手靠近魔具附近少于一个指节，那个东西就会放出强烈的魔力，让他无法碰触。</p><p>　　“我说了，你的身体是我的。”</p><p>　　维吉尔淡笑着，欣赏着他的弟弟痛苦难耐地夹紧双腿来回摩擦，试图夹着些什么。于是他伸出手，一道蓝光从弟弟的脖子上亮起，逐渐凝聚成一个带魔力核的银蓝色项圈。一根同质锁链从项圈上凝聚延伸，一直到他蓝色的收紧的爪子上。</p><p>　　他的弟弟带着人类特有的愚蠢，债多了不愁彷如人生哲学，于是他也学会了顺势而上，这第三个魔具前不久才刚刚戴上。但是当天就引来三波恶心的人类的下流搭讪，他在但丁的闷笑声中皱着眉打断了三只手收获了十几人次的尖叫，然后增加了隐藏功能。</p><p>　　但不影响他想要使用的时候具现出来。他握着锁链把弟弟从地上拽过来，像拖拽一只不停挣扎的蝴蝶，然后再一次把性器塞进了弟弟聒噪的嘴里。</p><p>　　他叹息了一声。不是他没有耐性，而是看着这样的弟弟不下屌的都不是男人。然而他并没有在弟弟嘴里再射一发的打算，他只是按住弟弟略微柔软的带刺脑袋，缓慢而优雅地挺动下体。他能感觉到欲望被极大刺激的但丁急切地吸吮吞咽他的性器试图弥补他下体空虚的不足，但他想的是把这场折磨拖延得更久一些，直到他的弟弟哭着求他操死他。</p><p>　　那将会……十分美妙。</p><p>　　但丁那双被刺穿的翅膀早就愈合了，从背上耷拉到地上，随着但丁难耐地变换姿势而改变位置。半魔的救世主吞吃着兄长的性器不愿放开，渴望着兄长彻底捅穿自己，然而身体却因为内里越发难以忍受的疼痛、麻痒和空虚躁动不堪。下意识地蜷缩身体，夹紧大腿跪坐在地，无意识地扭动腰部想用胯部摩擦能摩擦的一切，无法冒头的阴茎内里被堵到尽头的魔具分枝细细地抽插——他多渴望这抽插是在他的生殖道里而不是在输精管里，他多渴望嘴里的阴茎能直接捅穿他的胃直接贯穿他直到他被无数次使用而现在极端渴望被插入的下体。</p><p>　　所有的意志都消磨挤占殆尽，他唯一想要的只是结束这无尽的折磨。在他脸颊被轻轻拍打时他抬起头，眼前是带着算计眼神的兄长，体内是快把他烧尽的欲火。他才意识到他哭了，他身在地狱，眼前是唯一的救赎。</p><p>　　“……求你，哥哥，求求你……”他嘶哑着乞求，蜷缩着身体，忍受着体内细碎啃咬的撕磨。</p><p>　　“求我什么？”</p><p>　　“……求你操我，求求你，把我操死操烂，让这一切停下……求你，哥哥，哥哥……我求你操烂我的屁股，求你了……”</p><p>　　维吉尔捧着可怜兮兮的弟弟的脸，温柔地舔去他脸上的泪痕，带出一阵委屈的呜咽。他取下逆卡巴拉树枝的时候树枝上的细小倒刺十分不舍地狠狠铺满但丁内壁刮了个头，但丁啜泣着，下半身抽搐了好一会儿。过量的红色浓稠体液在但丁身下流了一大滩，大张的穴口微微颤抖，银蓝色的魔具闪闪发光。</p><p>　　维吉尔跪坐到弟弟的双腿之间，尖利的爪子小心地避开肉壁，让柔软的指腹碰触弟弟被禁锢在体内的性器。但丁随着他的碰触发出细细的哭喊，双腿无助地蹬动，柔软无力的膝弯摆动着夹住了维吉尔的腰，大腿根部的肌肉还在颤抖。维吉尔温柔地挤压那唯一露出来的性器顶端被堵住的出口旁，直到强烈的红色在顶部略过的同时但丁再次哭喊起来。魔具蓝色的魔力核开始发光，性器里流动的红光几乎立刻带上了紫色。</p><p>　　维吉尔的魔力在入侵但丁的身体。不会长久的，但丁的恢复力一直都很惊人，但是每一次让但丁身体染上自己的颜色总是让维吉尔感到满足。</p><p>　　“……哥哥……快点操死我吧……”但丁哀求着，膝弯夹着维吉尔的腰急切地摩擦，“……求你了维吉……求你了哥哥……”</p><p>　　“你之前说你要怎么来着？”</p><p>　　“……什么……？”</p><p>　　“要把谁操哭然后逼他喊什么？”维吉尔耐心地问，同时漫不经心地用爪尖刮擦半魔的生殖道内壁。</p><p>　　但丁的下体抽搐了一下。</p><p>　　“……爸爸，快来操烂我的屁股吧！呜呜……爸爸……”</p><p>　　维吉尔咂吧了一下嘴，决定他不是很喜欢但丁喊他爸爸。还是撒娇一样喊他哥哥比较可爱。</p><p>　　于是他拉扯锁链把但丁从地上拉跪坐起来，让跟童年记忆逐渐重合的爱哭鬼但丁扶着他的肩膀自己啜泣着坐下。但丁哭得更加委屈了，脑袋埋在维吉尔的肩窝里，身体却无比诚实地急切起伏起来。湿透了的超高温内壁灼烧着维吉尔坚硬粗长的性器，维吉尔扶着但丁的屁股，配合着但丁的动作向上挺动胯部。潮湿的肉体拍打声渐渐越来越响、越来越急，但丁耷拉着的翅膀渐渐支棱起来，圈住了他们两个，把外界挡在翅膀之外。但丁的啜泣声渐渐变回了充满欲望的急切呻吟，他抬起头，仍旧湿润的双眼看着兄长那双从不柔软的直白眼眸，然后微微侧过了头，露出肩窝的位置。</p><p>　　维吉尔的猫瞳收缩了。一股强烈的渴望窜上大脑，窜上尖利的牙齿。他想要，于是他要了——锋利的牙齿洞穿了但丁柔软的肩窝，带着强烈的但丁魔力味道的恶魔血液钻进他的口腔。他就着这个姿势将但丁推倒在地，一边凶狠地抽插一边极力吸吮。但丁呻吟着夹紧了他的腰，眼皮渐渐低垂，过量的魔力被身上的兄长吸食逐渐变得虚弱，体内挺动的阴茎却更加凶猛地侵占他的身体。他的意识开始变得缥缈难寻，只有彻底性交的快感把他拴在原地。</p><p>　　维吉尔低吼着吸干了他最后一滴血的同时再一次用精液灌满了他的身体。那带着浓郁魔力的精液迅速或主动散逸或被动吸收地飞快填向但丁空虚的自身。蓝色的魔力夺走了半魔自己的颜色，连紫色都不再是了——过度刺激下魔人一瞬间变成了真魔人，那代表彻底成熟的坚硬肉体迅速吸收消化着外来的同源魔力，彻底敞开的生殖道紧紧地咬住过度侵入的性器，犹如战败的蛞蝓在做着最后的努力，抵御最终的侵占。维吉尔的真魔人几乎在同时现身，死死压住身下的所有物，拒绝退让，逼迫弟弟的本体再一次接受自己的存在和占有。</p><p>　　最终但丁先瘫软下来。坚硬扭曲的角连同真魔人的骨质外壳身体变回了柔软赤裸的人类躯体，巨大的真魔人阴茎在这具柔软的人类肉体身上狰狞可怖，吞吃的入口被撑得突破人类极限，而被撑得极度凸起的腹部胸部让人怀疑他大概下半辈子都离不开护理床了。</p><p>　　幸而下一秒，他身上的半魔也变回了人类的形态。非人尺寸的性器仍然非人但远没有真魔人形态的可怖，只是仍然深深埋在但丁的身体里。年长者意犹未尽地抬高弟弟的一条腿，开始了再一轮的、相对温柔得多的抽插。失去意识的的但丁睁着毫无焦距的双眼，身体被顶得一动一动。维吉尔往他的阴茎锁上注入了特殊的魔力序列，缓缓地抽出了死死堵住但丁马眼的尿道堵。</p><p>　　那根几乎筷子长直达膀胱的尿道堵被抽出来之后，是滴滴答答地缓缓流出的红色精液。维吉尔操着侧身躺着的弟弟，握住弟弟柔软疲惫的阴茎用力撸动，撸出了更多的精液。然后他又耐心地等待着，抽插着，直到淡黄色的透明液体开始缓缓流出。他按压但丁的腹部同时阴茎有意识地在对应的位置向上顶，一下一下挤压弟弟的膀胱，弟弟柔软的性器便也一下一下地涌出淡淡的尿液。维吉尔微微皱眉的样子就像苦恼要替孩子换尿片的家长，全然不顾这过度的控制欲究竟有多不正常。</p><p>　　终于，但丁的阴茎再也没有东西可以挤出来了。维吉尔俯下身叼着但丁的乳环高高地拉起弟弟的乳粒连带乳肉，就着弟弟迷糊的呻吟做最后的冲刺。那就像饭后甜点：平稳，相对悠闲地踏入熟悉的高潮，带着之前几次强烈高潮的余韵，把最后的欲望填进心爱的弟弟的身体里。已经被他的魔力浸透的躯体畅通无阻地接受他的一切彷如真正的半身，维吉尔心满意足地抱着丰满的弟弟躺在星空下。</p><p>　　天边渐渐露出了鱼肚白，维吉尔餍足地想着接下来的几天没有课程，他可以把弟弟绑在床上慢慢玩。逆卡巴拉也很喜欢但丁，而且浸润更多但丁的魔力能让它在他不在的时候听从但丁的命令。对人界来说逆卡巴拉永远都是威胁，他不想但丁在他不在的时候被逆卡巴拉伤到。</p><p>　　他微微叹了口气，知道是时候回家了，虽然他很想继续陪但丁躺着。或许这就是身为哥哥的烦恼，总是要负起更大的责任。他撑起身体准备取出阎魔刀，却被脖子上的拉扯留在了原地。</p><p>　　沉睡着的但丁无意识地抓着他送给维吉尔的红宝石项链。和妈妈以前的那条有点像，但是精致得多。但丁在上面做了追踪功能，维吉尔假装不知道，收下了，平时藏在衣服底下。</p><p>　　那是弟弟贯彻“看住他”的证明，他每次一想到这个，就会有一股暖流涌进心里。</p><p>　　被绑住的其实是他自己，维吉尔本人对此心知肚明。他低下头亲吻弟弟的额头，唤回逆卡巴拉树枝变回粗短的一截塞回弟弟的屁股里。阎魔刀随意地滑动，他就着弟弟窝在他怀里抓着那根项链的动作把人抱起来，越过穿界门。</p><p>　　回到甜蜜的，黑暗的，扭曲的，色情的家。</p><p>　　---</p><p>　　而那些无知的人类半成体，甚至猜测温文尔雅又知识渊博的维吉尔教授才是躺在下面的那个。</p><p>END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>